Only You
by Tifa Gainsborough
Summary: To what lengths will an obsessed person take to own what they believe it rightfully theres? What actions will they take, to own one; mind, body, and soul.


Friday nights found many of the citizens of the slums of Midgar in bars and restaurants

Friday nights found many of the citizens of the slums of Midgar in bars and restaurants. Most people seemed too busy to do anything for themselves. Either that or they were simply too lazy to make anything for themselves. Tifa Lockhart's new bar "Holy Light" was no exception to the bustling crowds. 

Tifa hustled from one end of the bar to the next, trying to keep a steady supply of alcohol flowing to the customers. A fellow waiter, Cory, was keeping the many tables filled. Most of the people in the bar were regulars and most were single.

It wasn't until the hour struck three in the morning that the crowds began to thin. People staggered for the doors with the help of friends or Cory and Tifa. 

"Can I get you any more," Tifa asked, the lone man sitting at the bar.

The man gave Tifa a warm smile, but it was sloppy. He was a little drunk.

To the dark blue eyes watching, the smile was a little too warm. The man with the blue eyes took a drink from his glass, his gaze never wavering.

"Whatever beautiful Tifa thinks is best," the man said, unaware of the other mans stare.

Tifa laughed and went to fetch the flirt a drink. She returned a few minutes later a drink grasped in her hands. The flirt took the drink, his fingers lingering on Tifa's a little longer than needed.

The blue-eyed man scowled to himself angrily. _You'd dare touch her you fucking bastard,_ he thought with an iced over look.

Finally the flirt paid for his drink and pushed himself to his feet. He left the bar, the other man silently followed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He trudged through the alley, his intoxicated mind playing tricks on him. _Perhaps I shouldn't have had that last drink_, he thought stumbling into a trashcan. But he had never been able to turn down a drink offered by Tifa.

If he had been a religious man, he would have considered Tifa Lockhart a sin. Long hair, beautiful voluptuous breasts, and a perfectly sculpted body, she was just too much for one man. 

But he would have paid good money to feel her silky skin under his fingers. To run his hands through her hair and…. 

Something crashed with a loud clattered behind him, driving him from his thoughts. He spun around, but his balance wasn't as good as it normally was. He staggered to the side, his shoulder connecting with the wall. 

The man could make out a figure standing in a corner, a circle of light at his feet. 

"You scared me there for a moment buddy," he said with a bark of laughter. 

The man in the corner said nothing, remaining silent. Cliff, the drunken man, would have thought him to be a statue. 

"Gonna say anything?" Cliff almost slurred his words; angry with the other mans silence.

Cliff shook his head his world nearly spinning around him. _Yes, defiantly too much to drink._

"Fucking idiot," he said turning back around.

He started his walk home again, completely ignoring the man in the shadows. The sound of footsteps slapping the heavy pavement behind him quickened his breath. _The fucks following me!_

Cliff wanted to run, but in a drunken haze filled with fear, he could hardly stagger. The blow took him between the shoulder blades. He grunted in pain, dropping to his knees. Somebody grabbed his hair and jerked his head up. A knife was pressed dangerously close to his throat. 

"What made you think," somebody whispered in his ear. "That you could touch her."

The blade never wavered, but Cliff's body began to shake. _This guys going to kill me_! Terror washed through Cliff's body, his blood turning ice cold.

The knife sliced across his throat in a swift motion. Blood seeped from the wound and began to stain his white shirt crimson. His attacker released the grip on his hair and he collapsed to the ground. Cliff clutched at his throat, trying to stop the flow of blood. The man kicked Cliff onto his back without a word.

Cliff looked up into a pair of angry blue eyes and quivered. The man leaned over, still brandishing the knife.

"She's mine."

The blade dug into his chest, the blue-eyed man had a determined look to his face. The cut was like a surgeons cut. A hand dug through his chest, searching for the heart. Cliff wanted to scream, but didn't have the heart to do it.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tifa awoke the next morning to the smell of breakfast drifting under her nose. She lay in bed, listening to the sound of Cloud cooking just down the hall. If he wanted the breakfast to be a surprise he sure was making a lot of noise. 

_I've got to have the best life_. Tifa smiled at the thought as it warmed her heart. _A great boyfriend, the perfect friends, and I own my own business._

Tifa almost kicked her feet with a child like glee. _Life is great!_

The bedroom door opened with a creak to reveal Cloud balancing a breakfast tray.

"Good morning angel," Cloud said with a winning smile. Tifa's heart nearly melted when that smile graced his lips. 

Tifa finally returned the smile sitting up, back propped against the headboard. 

"I thought you might like breakfast in bed," Cloud explained, placing the tray on her lap.

"You shouldn't have," Tifa, said, secretly she was glad he did.

"But your glad I did," he said, climbing onto the bed next to her. 

She could only smile, taking a bite of her toast. He understood her a little to well. As though he could read her thoughts. Cloud brushed the hair off her shoulder and nuzzled her neck. Tifa giggled as Cloud laid a trail of kisses down her throat.

"Lets go out for dinner tonight," Cloud said, his voice muffled.

"I can't. You know I have to work tonight," Tifa said, sipping the orange juice.

"Cory and Melanie can handle the bar," Cloud said.

"I have to be there. It's Saturday, one of the busiest night of the week. I can't leave them stranded," Tifa said. She tried to make it sound like she was done arguing with him.

Cloud pulled away from her and jumped off the bed. He had apparently heard the conclusion tone of her voice.

"Fine!"

He almost yelled, slamming the door behind him as he stormed from the room.

_What the hell was that about?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cloud's strange behavior only grew with time. Whenever she said she couldn't do something he flew into a rage. He would throw furniture, break dishes, and at times he even became abusive. 

One incident stood out in Tifa's mind clearly. 

Cloud stood in the living room, a shattered lamp at his feet. He was breathing deeply, his chest rising and falling with each breath. Tifa stood a few feet in front of him, afraid to take a step forward.

"Why not," he hissed between clenched teeth. 

"Because I can't," Tifa said, not wanting to explain to him for the third time why she couldn't go to Junon for the weekend. 

"You can," Cloud said looking up at her. His eyes blazed with anger, blue eyes dark against his pale skin.

"Cory is sick and Becca has the night off. I won't leave Melanie alone," Tifa said, anger slipping into her voice. 

She hardly had time to blink before Cloud grabbed her. He held her upper arms in a tight grip and shoved her against the nearest wall. Tifa's head connected with the wall, giving a loud thumping noise. 

For a moment stars danced before her eyes, making standing just an effort. She blinked a few times and the stars gradually faded. The cold, empty look in Cloud's eyes chilled her to the bone. 

He looked at her and something began to slip back into his eyes. His shields were being pulled and Cloud was beginning to look out again. The grip on her arms loosened and she pushed away from him. She was glad to know that she was able to stand on her own two feet.

"Jeez, Tifa. I'm so sorry. I'd never…" 

Cloud trailed off, unable to complete his sentence. "I love you Tifa. You'd know I'd never want to hurt you."

That's how it always was for her. Whenever the anger would slip away, he would always tell her he loved her. Then with pleading eyes he would wait for her to say it back. Tifa would always comply, afraid of another fit of anger. It was as if two people inhabited that body. The sweet Cloud she loved, and a cold monster.

The weird changes weren't just limited to her home. People that normally visited the bar had stopped coming. Tifa was disappointed; most have been coming since the opening. But the biggest shock had yet to strike her.

A few weeks after that horrible incident with Cloud, Tifa was cleaning tables at the bar before it was suppose to open. Cory confronted her, knocking on the tabletop to get her attention.

"Is it true," he asked fidgeting nervously, not bother with a hello.

Tifa looked up startled, unsure as to what he was getting at. "Excuse me?"

Cory ran his fingers through his short brown hair. He always did that when he was nervous. "Are you really closing the bar?"

Tifa frowned deeply. "Where did you hear that?"

A look of relief washed over Cory's face. "So its not true. You had us all worried."

"Of course its not true! Who told you I was even considering it?" Tifa wanted to know tossing the rag on the table.

"Cloud."

_Cloud! Why would he ever tell them that_, Tifa wondered.

"I better go start the grills." Cory made a quick escape, seeing the anger on Tifa's face.

_I better talk to Cloud,_ Tifa thought. _And fast._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I need to talk to you," Tifa said walking into the kitchen of her home.

Cloud was sitting at the table, sipping a glass of water. "What about?"

His voice and manner so casual Tifa could scream. She leaned against a counter and stared at him. She crossed her arms over her chest and fought not to frown.

"Why did you tell Cory I was closing the bar?"

Cloud put his glass down on the table, giving her an innocent look. "I never told them that."

"Bullshit! Cory told me the other day," Tifa hissed, her voice cold.

"Okay, so I may have hinted at it," Cloud said, still portraying the innocent look.

"Why would you ever say that?"

Cloud gave her a frustrated look, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I just thought-"

Tifa cut him off. "Well whatever you thought was wrong!"

"I just wanted you to spend more time with me," Cloud said, a hint of anger slipping into his voice. The innocent look on his face was slowly melting away. 

"What am I to you?"

Cloud rose to his feet, taking a step towards her. The determination in his stance frightened her. She would have stepped backwards if the counter hadn't been in her way.

"You're mine," he said simply.

Tifa contemplated his words. _His? What does he take me for? A piece of meat!_ This was too much for Tifa. She had had it.

"Get out."

Cloud froze, his gaze slowly icing over. "What?"

Tifa pushed away from the counter, not letting fear win her over this time.

"You heard me. Get out of my house," Tifa said, pointing to the door. 

Cloud growled deep in his throat and for a second Tifa feared he would jump her. Instead he headed for the door. He threw a look over his shoulder that made Tifa's knee's quiver. The look in his eyes told Tifa he wasn't finished with her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Indeed Cloud did return and wasn't willing to release her so quickly. One night be actually got into the house, Tifa had forgotten to take away his spare key.

She awoke early the next morning, two days after dumping Cloud. She wanted to get out and stretch. Take a run around the block. She opened her eyes slowly, squinting at the bright light or early morning. She froze, feeling the warm presence of somebody lying next to her. _Oh shit_, she swore silently slowly turning.

Cloud was lying next to her, staring at her with blank eyes. Tifa wanted to scream but fear and shock kept her silent. She scrambled out of bed, but Cloud was too quick for her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back onto the bed.

This time she did scream, a sharp piercing scream as she was dragged back onto the bed. Cloud pinned her to the mattress and startled her waist. _He's so strong_, Tifa thought as he held her wrists down.

"I missed you," he whispered leaning down. His breath was hot on her face as she struggled. 

He leaned down and kissed her. She tried to struggle but he held her firmly down. He bites her lower lip, causing her to gasp giving him the opportunity he needed. He invaded her mouth with his tongue, probing, searching. Tifa tried to turn her head away and Cloud let her. He pulled back and stared down at her, a wild look in his eyes. 

"Let go Cloud!"

To her great surprise he released her wrists and climbed off her. She scrambled out of bed and landed on her feet. 

"What the fuck was that about!" She raged, her voice ragged and tired.

Cloud shrugged, brushing off her anger. "You look beautiful angel. How are you this morning?"

Tifa was taken aback. "How am I? How am I? I'll tell you how I fucking am! You broke into my house and attacked me in my own bed. I'm just doing peachy keen, how are you," she sneered her last words with a sarcastic tone. 

"I'm doing fine. I'm so glad you asked."

"Get out!" Tifa screamed, wanting to grab him and forcefully throw him out. 

"Whatever," he said and left.

After that Tifa was afraid to even fall asleep in her own bed. That next night she lay awake all night, waiting to here the click of a door unlocking. It never came. The next night and the night after were the same. A week had passed and Tifa was finally able to sleep peacefully. 

Until she woke up one Saturday morning to see Cloud standing in the corner of her bedroom, gazing at her with loving eyes. 

Finally she got her locks changed and had only one key made. Cloud did not like this change. He would stand at the front porch and yell from her to let him in. Cloud would pound on the door and it felt like he could shake the entire house. He would call her names, bitch, slut, and whore, only to name a few.

The neighbors didn't do anything or say anything. They feared Cloud, not nearly as much as she did but they still feared him.

Finally he gave up on pounding on her door and didn't appear in the night again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She was shopping in the grocery story, struggling with a fussy shopping cart. _Damn thing!_

Finally it went where she wanted it to go and headed off. The grocery store was crowded for a Sunday afternoon. Well having a big sale was always a big boost in customers, one of the reasons she was there. Couldn't beat a sale. Tifa peered at the canned soups, trying to decide which one was best for lunches. 

She looked up from a label and caught a flash of blonde hair at the end of the aisle. Blonde, spiky hair moving through the crowd of people. She squinted trying to see the face. When she blinked it was gone, replaced by an over weight woman trying to hush a screaming infant.

_I'm imagining things,_ she thought with a laugh, returning her attention to the canned foods. She tossed some in her cart and moved on, off to the frozen food. Just that left, then she would be able to pay and go home. 

The sound of heavy foots steps behind her made the hair on the back of her neck stand. She turned just in time to see a flash of blue and blonde disappear down an aisle. _Cloud?_

Tifa backtracked to the aisle she has seen the person disappear into. She took a deep breath and looked around the corner. The aisle was empty.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two months had finally passed since she had thrown Cloud out of her house, her life. She hadn't heard from him, but he would show up at times just to frighten her. Standing in a shadow of a tree as she left her house. Walking by her bar as she closed it for the evening. He never said anything, but just his presence was enough to terrify her. 

Finally, his appearances stopped and it looked like he was finally leaving her alone. Tifa had started to see a new man; they had only recently started dating. He was the complete opposite of Cloud and she loved that. 

She was cleaning up her bar after closing one evening by herself. She had sent everybody home for the evening, waiting for John. John, her new boyfriend, was supposed to be meeting her and going out for a very early breakfast. If it was John he was early, she wasn't expecting him for another half hour.

"We're close," Tifa, said, her back to the door.

She continued to clean, expecting the person to leave. When the door didn't open again she started to worry. _Shit Cory, why didn't you lock the door?_

"I'm sorry, we aren't open," she explained again.

"I know," an all too familiar voice said. 

Tifa froze, the washrag hanging inches above the table. "Go away Cloud."

Tifa didn't need to turn around to know it was him. She didn't realized, though, how close he was until an icy hand gripped her upper arm. She smothered a yelp and pulled away from him.

At least she tried to pull away. The grip on her arm did not give at all. Cloud pulled her against him, his chest against her back.

"I've missed you Tifa," Cloud said running a hand through her hair.

"Let go of me Cloud," Tifa demanded, her voice still strong.

Cloud only tightened the grip on her arm Cloud continued to stroke her hair, lifting locks of it to his face.

"I said let go!"

If Cloud heard her he wasn't implying with her wishes. 

"I saw you with that other man. You replaced me so fast," Cloud murmured, breathing in her scent. "You even smell like him."

_I've got to get away_, Tifa realized,_ or he could easily harm me_. Tifa stayed silent as Cloud kept talking.

"Does he warm your bed? Is he a good fuck? Hmm…. Does he run his hands up your body? Can you give yourself to him fully, like you did to me," Cloud paused, kissing locks of her hair. "I must say though, he will never warm your bed again."

"What are you talking about?"

Cloud laughed, a harsh bark of laughter. He grabbed her hair and yanked it backwards. It tilted her head to a painful angle, but he was able to look at her now.

"A cold body. Lying in a pool of blood in a dark alley. He smells just like you."

Tifa gasped and tried to struggle from his painful grip. Cloud had killed a man, attacked an innocent man and killed him all because of her._ No! It's not your fault. Cloud is insane, something is wrong with him!_

"No."

"Yes. You're mine. How could I possibly share you with anybody else? That would be stupid of me," Cloud told her.

_This isn't happening!_

"You need help," Tifa said.

"No!" Cloud yelled in her ear, tightening his grip on her hair. "I need you."

Cloud's released her hair and loosened his grip on her slightly. She pulled away from him, stumbling into the bar. She spun around to face him and froze nearly tumbling over. Cloud held a knife in his right hand at his side. 

"What is that for," Tifa asked lamely, already knowing the answer.

Cloud looked at the blade like he had never seen it before. He looked back up at her and smiled. "For you, silly."

Tifa bolted, running for the back of the bar. If she tried to run to the main entrance Cloud would grab her and she would die. She grabbed the handle for the back door and turned the knob. The door was locked. She screamed, pounding on the door completely forgetting about the locks. 

She looked over her shoulder and spotted Cloud advancing on her. The bar lights dancing off the wicked grin on his face.

_Escape!_ She grabbed the door handle just to her right and opened it. Her shins connected with the bottom steps of a flight of stairs. She slammed the door behind her and raced up the stairs. She didn't even give it a second thought; her mind was set on escaping.

There was a roll away ladder on the roof. She could use it to escape. She raced up the stairs, tripping on an occasionally missed step. She heard Cloud begin to climb the stairs as she reached the top. He took the stairs calmly, whistling to himself. _Like he does this all the time_.

The second floor of the bar was an employee rest area. She tripped over an overturned chair and screamed as she nearly crashed to the ground. Cloud darted for her as she teetered dangerously. She dodged him, gaining her balance and ran. She reached the roof without even realizing she had made it. 

Cloud appeared in the doorway, blocking her escape back down the stairs.

"Why are you running?"

Tifa back up till she was standing dangerously close to the edge. The ladder was to far away and would take to much time. She went for it she would run right into his hands. Cloud continued to advance on her, his knife still out. It caught the moonlight and cast a dancing beam of light.

"Stop! I'll jump," she threatened.

Cloud shock his head with a chuckled, a playful smile on his lips. He didn't stop walking.

"I said stop," Tifa yelled. Cloud stood only two steps away from her, but he knew her too well.

_Just take one more step backwards!_

She shifted her position and the gravel under her foot moved, making her look down. She realized her mistake too late. That one-drop of guard was all it took. Cloud jumped her, grabbing onto her arms and pulling her away from the ledge and to him.

Tifa barely had time to gasp before the knife arched in the moonlight. Searing pain tore through her chest as the blade plunge into her skin. It ripped through her delicate skin and was pulled out just as harshly. She couldn't even scream before Cloud stabbed her again.

Tifa closed her eyes as she blade plunge into her body over and over again. Cloud never muttered a word, only gave a few grunts at the effort of killing her. 

He finally let the blade drop, clattering to the roof with a splash of blood. He held Tifa in his arms as she slowly drifted away. He looked her up and down, nodding at his handy work. 

Tifa looked up at him, struggling to keep her eyes open. Her dying gaze saw Cloud, smiling down at her. She slipped away; he was the last thing she ever saw, just as he had planned it.

Cloud ran a hand over Tifa's stomach, working his hand up her blood stained body. He slipped one hand under her shirt with a sigh. He caressed her breasts, ignoring the flow of blood. He looked down at her empty face, her eyes staring at nothing. He dropped to his knees, still holding her, still caressing her lovely body. 

"You're mine," Cloud whispered, kissing her cooling forehead. "And we'll always be together."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me. All character associated with Final Fantasy 7 belong to Squaresoft.


End file.
